Erica
Princess Marlinchen Erica Harmony Athana or her nick name "Erica", is a 2015 introduced character. Erica is a character from the Disney Channel Movie Descendants. ''Erica is the daughter of Ariel and Eric, along as the younger sister to Melody. Rebellions and headstrong, Erica has always looked for approval from her parents, as she thinks they love Melody more then her. Thus, Erica has always done extrodary things, good or bad, and always pulled her little angle face. As time goes on, her desire for attention grew into highly rebellious actions and disobeying her parents, still acting like an angel. Erica has alwaysed wanted to be better then her sister, and when Mel was expected into Aurodan Prep (for "various reasons"), Erica realized that if she made it in, her parents would finally be proud of her. Backstory Erica was born with the embarrassing name Marlinchen, and as soon as she could talk she told everyone that her parents "where mean and had been big bullies and named her such and ugly name and she wanted to be called Erica". After that advent, Erica had always felt like her parents loved her older sister Melody more. Erica and Melody had eight year age gap, and Melody always was the bigger one who made Erica feel bad. Melody was always off the hook and Erica was always on it, Melody got to do so many things that Erica didn't get to do. Eventually, anger built up in Erica and she let it burst. She did what she wanted to do, and pulled an angle face. She sometimes would be cruel to people she didn't like, but then cry and tell a story about how they were so mean to her. Despite that, Erica was generally a good girl, who just wanted to meet her parents expectations. Personality Like both of her parents, Erica is free spirted and adventurous. She loves sailing with her father and getting the ship into mild trouble that she knows she can get out of. Unlike her parents, Erica takes "adventurous" to the next level. She's does out of the blue things that could get her killed and puts all of her family in danger just so she can say "I did this and you probably didn't". Erica had always felt neglected by her parents. While parents normally tend to care for the younger, "baby" child more then the elder, Erica always thought that they protected and ''loved ''Melody more then her. Thus, Erica would go out of her way to do extreme acts of rebellion ''just ''to get her parents approval. So far we have rebellious and adventurous, along with the good and bad care free, the bad being willing to put her friends and family and danger. Here, we have something that some find hard to believe- kindness. Erica has a pure heart, and behind those devil eyes is a sweet girl willing to help. It's something her parents always thought her, like every parent. Erica maybe seem like a selfish fish, but really she's a sweet girl who wants some attention. Erica is very creative. She loves singing, painting, and designing anything. She has a knack for designing plans and getting friends out of trouble using complicated measurements she can do in her head. Along with that, Erica is quite smart. She made it into Auradon Prep, remember? Well, Erica is skilled in mathematics and when she isn't out sailing, painting, or tricking servants, Erica is studying and doing equations to "toughen up her brain". Appearance Erica looks the opposite of her older sister, Melody. She has her mother's red hair and her father's ice blue eyes. Her hair is stomach length and is normal straight and left un-tamed. Erica has fair skin and multiable freckles. Erica once had a chance to be turned into a mermaid when she was sent to stay with her aunts. She has a pink tail along with black tang top Powers and Abilities * '''Speed Swimming': As both a human and a mermaid, Erica is shown with excellent speed in the water. As a human, she is shown to out swim merfolk, and vise versa. Erica is also skilled at swimming in general, being shown to easily know how to swim as a child and do different methods of swimming. * Sailing: Erica is a great captain, and is normally out with her father sailing and is shown to have great skill in it, commonly pushing her father aside so she can sail alone. * Magical Voice: A trait she inherited from her mother, Erica is shown to have a "magical" voice. Her singing is shown to hypotenuse people (on accident) and be able to control all sorts of other magic things that she has no control of. She also presumably have the power with her voice to: control natural disaters, wake unconscious people, and Mind control, all of which her mother's voice seemed to be cable of, but Erica herself has never done them. Appearances Descendants Erica is first seen greeting Mal and the other villains, and then approaching Evie to talk to her, before Mal shoos her away. Erica is also seen at the game, cheering for her friend Ben. Later, Erica can be spotted on the other side of the river, watching her friend and his girlfriend. Erica is also seen at parents day with her mother and father; Ariel and Eric. In this seen she unknowingly draws attention to herself by getting in a fight with her parents in public. When realizing everyone was watching, she turns her head from her parents and gives an very awkward smile to her fallow students and then turns away crying. Descendants: Wicked World Erica has a bigger role in Wicked World then the actural movie. She is seen as a main character in quite a few episodes. In one, C.J Hook comes and the two; despite there differences, become friend, or well, "partners in crime". Later in the episode, the two are seen on a prank rush. In another episode, Erica is seen hosting a boat party, in which she Printer Materiel Isle of The Lost Please note all of this is fanon Erica is vaugley mentioned a few times in the Isle of The Lost. Those times being when an escape plan comes up and Erica's ship is mentioned, and a few times by Ben as "Erica", while by Audrey as "The red head pranker". Return to The Isle of the Lost Please not all of this is Fanon Erica is shown on her ship as Mal and her friends pass by. TBA Princess Erica; A contest for Fame In Grimms' Fanfic, Erica brings home two of her friends; C.J and Enda. The two meet her friends parents, and while Enda is welcomed right in, Ariel refuses to let C.J in due to past experinces with her father. Erica chases C.J off to the shipping yard where the two talk. Melody interrupts the two, and Erica yells at Mel, inwhich Melody runs off. C.J then brings up a plan and tba. Trivia * Her full name is: Marlinchen Erica Harmony Athana. All of the names has a specifc meaning for her: ** "Marlinchen" is a "M" name, and was chosen because Ariel's family really likes having childern that names all start with the same letter. ** "Erica" is the female verison of "Eric". This is supposed to mean that Erica is more close to her father then she is her mother. ** "Harmony". Well music. and Melody. ** "Athana" is Ariel's mother name, and Ariel would have probably named her child after her late mother if not just her middle name. Also there needed to be an "A" name. * Her creator states that Erica is panasexuel, with a perferances for girls. * Erica's voice powers were all inherited from her mother. * Erica is supposed to look the opposite of Melody, with having her mother's hair and father's eyes opposed to father's hair and mother's eyes. * Erica is completely unaware of the wall that used to be around her kingdom and was born a little bit after the wall was taken down. ** This means something. Parents are normally overprotective with there first child, an IRL example is not leting anyone hold the child endless they are completely clean. Parents tend to "tear down there walls" or "break there bubble" after they have another kid, an IRL Exapmple being letting some dirty mess hold there child. CAN U SEE MY PARALLELS? Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Descendants Category:Protagonists